Circle of Nine
The Circle of Nine were the progenitors of the Wolfriders. They were a group of Coneheads that chose to stay on their home planet, and tend it until their sun collapsed. They were one of the last to leave. Timmain Timmain's purpose among the Circle of Nine was to remember everything. She was the first to realise they must hunt in order to survive, and fought with Haken for control of the group. She was then elected leader by Sefra. She began distancing herself from her Circle when they had established a holt, and only returned after Timmorn had been born. Haken "Haken was our passion, driving us forward." Haken was the most passionate of the group and the primary source of morale. He was also the most disturbed by their crashlanding, and the death of their peers upon arrival. After an argument with the rest of the Circle, he leaves them to return to the sight of the murder, fending off the humans in order to create armor made of the bones of their peers. He began slaughtering the humans surronding the Palace in order to open the way to the rest of the High Ones, but Timmain intervened. They fought, and he was attacked by her wolves. He flees into the Palace, where he struggles to recuperate. When humans break in, he takes control of them, telling them to kill every wolf they can find. He had dark skin, black hair and yellow eyes. Sefra "Sefra was our time keeper, knowing when we should go to." Sefra was the one who mispiloted the Palace, landing them 10,000 years earlier than they intended. When Timmain left the group to assume lupine form, she allowed her to go, stating that they did not control each others spirits. Second only to Haken, she was the most firm about their need to return to the ship and flee the planet before it changed them irreparably. After the fight between Timmain and Haken, she declared Timmain their leader. She had long white hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Gibra "Gibra was our caution, holding us back." Gibra was intrigued by Haken, and attempted to convince him to be content in their new time. He rejected her, and subsequently, she sided with Timmain during their battle. While Aerth and the others seemed to accept their newfound position in time, Gibra still expresses the desire to return to the stars. After giving birth to a son named Vol, Gibra leaves to find Haken, stating that he should be with the rest of them. She does not return. Aerth "Aerth was our ears, knowing why we should go." Aerth is stealing food from the humans along with Sefra. He is shown to miss Timmain when she begins spending more and more time among the wolves. He's the first healer. He had red hair, green eyes and pale skin. Adya "Adya was our eyes, choosing where we would go to." Adya was the navigator of the Circle of Nine, and the one closest to Timmain. When he took on elfin form, he was shown to have blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the first to be killed immediately after the Palace landed. Kalil "Kalil was motion, propelling us through space." Kalil has relatively few spoken lines: he notes at one point that he is incapable of singing. He had brown hair, orange eyes and tanned skin. Kaslen "Kaslen was our ship, protecting us through space." Kaslen is shown to be the first treeshaper. She has long, red braids, yellow eyes and pale skin. Deir "Deir was our balance, giving order to all our choices." Deir had a son with Gibra, named Vol. When Gibra took Vol to find Haken, Deir offered to come but was rebuffed. Deir was tall, red-haired, gray-eyed and pale-skinned. Other High Ones Orolin was one of the High Ones in the Egg-shaped vessel, though he is not one of the Circle of Nine. When the vessel landed, the Preserver cocoon was torn so he died there. Other High Ones, including Guin, Ima, and Tislin, were killed by the humans shortly after landing on the World of Two Moons. Category:High Ones